


The Alliance

by domip



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domip/pseuds/domip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos is the king of Minecraftia, with the Flux Queen, the Dwarves and the power of Blackrock and the Mushroom Kingdom with him little ever troubles his lands.<br/>But something is happening, the goblins are gathering like not seen before the war, the rogue mages, for the first time are working together. Something in the dark is stirring and it will take all the hero's courage to safe their lands from destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lion and The Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868763) by [catgirl_luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirl_luna/pseuds/catgirl_luna). 



> My first fanfic and unbetaed so please say if there are mistakes and I will be as quick as possible to rectify them. Any tips would be greatly appreciated as well :)

The kingdom had been remarkably peaceful lately, the magicians got along with the normal people and the normal people knew to stay away from the magicians.  
Relations with the other kingdoms were great as well. The dwarven cities to the north had been a great help during the goblin wars and the Mushroom Kingdom and the castle at Blackrock had given up food when the crops had failed last winter.  
There were minor skirmishes with the goblins and trolls but there were too few to stage any sort of meaningful attack. There were the rogue mages of course but the inseparable duo of Lalna and Sjin were getting more and more skilful by the day at catching these crooks.  
Xephos was startled out of his reverie by a servant coming in.  
"My liege, an ambassador from the Flux Queen has arrived!"  
"Excellent, bring them in, and fetch refreshments, we shall be talking for quite some time."  
As the servant hurried off Xephos turned back towards the window. An alliance with the Flux Queen could only be a good thing. If nothing else, she had powerful magics at her command and she would be a much better ally than an enemy.  
The door behind him opened and he turned to face the visitor. The ambassador was a tall, dark haired man wearing purple robes. He also had purple tattoos swirling up his right arm, resembling the magic the royal family was named after.  
"My lord, it is good to finally meet you, it is a long trip from our lands to these." the ambassador said, inclining his head.  
"I very much appreciate the difficulties you must have come across on your visit and on behalf of the country of Minecraftia I welcome you." Xephos replied. "Please, have a seat." he added, gesturing to the worn, comfortable chairs next to a low table.  
Thanking him, the ambassador took a seat and Xephos took a seat opposite him. At that moment, the servant returned with wine and some small cakes.  
"Thank you, you may leave." Xephos said to the hovering servant. Once the door clicked shut behind her he poured wine into the two glasses on the tray and handed one to the ambassador. The wine was a dark reddish purple and had a rich scent "Flux Wine" it read on the bottle.  
The ambassador raised an eyebrow at this; "Flux wine?" he asked, "is there some link with my kingdom?"  
"Not that I know of," Xephos replied, "a witch named Lomadia makes it."  
"Well, it is well named, this is strong stuff, just like the magic."  
Xephos topped up his glass. "How do things fare in your lands?"  
"Fairly well. As you may be aware, it is the Queen's power that prevents the taint from overwhelming our landscape. Her powers have grown with time rather than diminished, as sometimes happens; the flux is usually strongest in an undeveloped mind as it doesn't need to fight. As the mind becomes more mature, it starts attacking the flux unconsciously, whether the carrier wants to or not. As she is the last member of her family the elders were worried she would lose her power and taint would overrun the kingdom. Luckily, her mind became one with the magic and she is one of the most powerful rulers we have seen in centuries."  
"Rumours of her power have even reached us here, that is why I called for a meeting, we need good allies against those who wish us ill." Xephos explained, slightly impressed by the description of her power. Yes, he thought, definitely best to have as an ally, even if he has revealed their country's weakness; kill the queen and they lose everything.  
"You have allies in the dwarves, the fey and even the enderborn, why would you want us in the alliance? We have very little real power outside our borders but extremely strong defences from the queen, but her range only extends so far."  
"I see, do you not have an army?"  
"No, as I said the queen provides all the defense we need and there is no reason to fight to increase our borders, the lands around us are tainted, it is unusable and the queen cannot clear it, it is beyond her power."  
This Flux Queen doesn't sound so dangerous after all, Xephos thought.  
"Of course, we have the thirteen families also." the ambassador said.  
"What are they?"  
"They are the only others we know of with flux powers, there's are purely offensive however, they can summon taint at will and manipulate it but they can't push back the wall around our country."  
"Would one of those families be the source of the rogue mage we had a few years ago? Had some way of spreading taint. He was a bother to deal with, nearly killed one of my best wizards."  
"Ah, that would be William Danous, I am very sorry, everyone just thought he had left to travel or escape his family, no one thought he would hurt anyone!" the ambassador said, his voice rising in panic against possible repercussions.  
"It's fine, no one got injured beyond repair, he got sent to prison like all the others."  
"Where is this prison?" he queried, somewhat relived that the king didn't seem angry.  
"Only two people know the answer to that question and I am not one of them."  
"How can you not know?!"  
"I was told I didn't need to, I would trust those two with my life."  
The clock chimed for 6 o'clock, the ambassador glanced at it.  
"I must leave if I am to return to my country by nightfall."  
"Of course, stop by the kitchens on your way out, they will stock you with any supplies you need."  
"You are generous, and I shall mention this to the queen. I think she will be pleased to join the Alliance should you wish it that way."  
As the ambassador left Xephos turned back to the window, looking out over the view of fertile farmland. These thirteen families sound useful, he thought, but I will have to be careful dealing with them, especially if they are as unstable as that William fellow. He thought back to the trial, the mage had been raving about how Xephos was upsetting the natural order of things but he also mentioned a cult. This was worrying, if the rogue mages started working together they could have a war on their hands and he had little idea of the actual number of normal people who weren't normal at all.  
He would have to speak to Lalna later and decide on the best course of action to deal with these outlaws once and for all.


	2. Under the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeydew, king of the dwarves, lives in the stronghold of Stoneholm. After the wars he married Moira Magmabloom and expanded the town into a fully fledged underground city. Life is good, food is plentiful, danger is minimal. But there is peril growing, the council is defective, the king is a drunk and the army is far too small, especially for what is to come.

Deep in the fortress of Stoneholm Honeydew, king of the dwarves, lay asleep under a pub table.   
"Diggy diggy... hmmm... Granny Bacon... Aaahhh!!! creeper!!!" he murmured.   
With that, he sat up, a bit too fast as he hit his head against the table. Being in a dwarf fortress and all, the table was made of stone and unfortunately he had been using his helmet as a pillow.  
"Ow! Who put that table there!"  
"Oi! Honeydew!" a voice yelled, it knew the sort of mood the king could be in after waking up and knew exactly how do deal with him.   
Honeydew crawled out from under the table and stared at a pair of boots he would recognise anywhere.  
"Moira?"  
"You really need to make it back to your bed at least on weekdays." Moira Magmabloom, queen of the dwarves, scolded.  
"I know, but Erick has created a new brew! Its so much better than the old one, here, you have to try it." he said, handing her a half empty drinking horn and sitting on the bench.  
Sighing, Moira took a sip.  
"It's exactly the same! Exactly how much of this did you buy?"  
"Um. Two kegs?"  
"Two kegs! Why?! What do we need all that beer for? We get it delivered straight to the palace!"  
"I may not have been entirely sober for the whole night."  
"Well, husband of mine, whatever you drunk, new brew or old, you are coming home right now to sleep it off. You have to deal with people today, I want you at least presentable."

Honeydew sat on the throne, waiting for the next complainant, today had been a good day, there had only been one man with a baby he claimed to be the king's. Usually he passed them off as miracles or told the man to keep better hold of his daughter/wife/sister/grandmother if he didn't want this sort of thing happening again.   
Honeydew was just glad Moira got bored of these sessions years ago otherwise it would lead to some very awkward conversations later.  
The door opened and another citizen appeared. Honeydew rolled his eyes. Another grizzled old farmer coming to complain about his sheep being stolen, he thought.  
To his surprise the visitor wasn't a farmer, or even a dwarf!   
"Madame Nubescu?! Is that really you?"  
"Ah dwarf, I ave come to wawn yuh." The woman was looking older, as he would expect but her voice still didn't match, she looked about forty but her voice sounded like dust.  
"What about?!" Honeydew asked, still shocked that she could be standing here after all this time.  
"Great evil is coming, yuh mus prepare," Madame grated in her gravelly voice, "war is upon yuh, gadda yuh allies an reddi yourselves or all yuh av bilt will bun!"  
"How do you know?"  
"De spirits, dey never lie."  
Suddenly a soldier came running in "My lord! There has been an attack! The west gate! Goblins!" he shouted between gulps of breath.  
Honeydew glanced at Nubescu. "It be startin mun, be reddi wen da reel tret comes." with that, she turned and left.  
"Well, I think I better get my pickaxe, I'll be digging holes in goblin's faces tonight!"

"No."  
"WHAT?!"  
"No, you can't go out fighting, its only a small band of goblins, your warriors will handle it." Honeydew swore Moira got more and more anti war every day, why, she even wanted to make a truce with Creeper Boss! What was she thinking?  
"But this is only the beginning! There is worse to come!"   
"How can you possibly know that?"  
"You know that fortune teller I told you about, Madame Nubescu?"  
"You told me she was useless and overpriced."  
"Well, yes, but she came to see me today and warned me that I needed to speak to the rest of the alliance."  
"Any specifics beyond general dramatic portention?"  
"Er, not really but I trust her, she was right about Peculier's father."  
"Hmmm... If you really think there is a threat to the kingdom then I suppose I can't stop you but be careful! We don't want unnecessary panic."

The king was meeting his advisors when the Captain of the Guard entered to give the report on the goblins.  
"Nephew! How did it go?"  
"Well, King Honeydew, no one was injured too badly but one dwarf lost a finger."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine! One of the healers will fix him up!"  
Raising an eyebrow at the king's unfailing jolliness the soldier continued, "There were about forty goblins in all, around ten or so escaped and we captured two."  
"I trust they are secure, and living. Some dwarves have long grudges."  
"I made sure to put them in cells where they are visible, no guard will kill a prisoner in full view of everyone, I assure you."  
"Good! It seems you have everything sorted out! Anything else to report?"  
"No sir!"  
"You may take your leave then, I am just sending messengers to our allies."  
"Of course sir."  
The captain turned and left. Honeydew flinched as he slammed the door and a small floral vase, a gift from the Mushroom Kingdom, smashed on the hard stone floor.  
A fragrant oil splashed everywhere, and filled the room with a scent of jasmine. The king remembered the words of Princess Zoey when he received the pot, on his last state visit; "This vase is enchanted, it will only break when those near it are in imminent danger."  
Unusually for the king, he reacted quickly.  
"Everyone!" he shouted at the top of his voice, "We must leave this place immediately, something is about to happen! We need to move!"  
Everyone stared at the king for a moment. Then laughter broke out. Jeers of "He's been on Erick's 'new brew' again!" and "The most dangerous thing here is the king when he hasn't had a drink for a few hours!"  
Honeydew started shouting back; "No! You don't understand! The pot, its..."  
He was drowned out by even more raucous laughing. At that moment a loud knocking noise, which before had been drowned out, became loud enough to overcome the sound of dozens of amused dwarves. The council quickly fell silent and listened. The sound seemed to be coming from above them...  
They were startled out of their reverie by Honeydew, by the door, shouting for them to leave. The council began to get up and move towards the door but suddenly the knocking reached a crescendo, revealing itself as the sound of hammers, pickaxes and many, many feet walking in unison.  
Cracks started forming in the ceiling above them and the dwarves panicked, scrambling over each other to escape. Honeydew ran towards the door and opened it, some of the guards outside ran inside and shouted for the king to get behind them.  
Then the ceiling caved in. The guards and council were buried by tonnes of rock, crushed immediately. Honeydew stood and stared as goblins poured into the room through the hole they had created. He stumbled backwards through the door and tripped, just as a huge troll climbed down from the tunnel above the former council room.   
Honeydew only got a glimpse of the beast before the doors closed; it was huge, at least six dwarfs tall and black, with rams horns on its head, one of which were broken halfway down it's length. The creature turned towards him before the huge metal doors closed in it's face.   
One of the guards who had slammed it shouted "My King, you must leave! We will slow them down!"  
Honeydew did not need telling twice, he turned tail and ran, heading in the direction of the palace.  
He hoped and prayed that Moira would be there, sometimes she went to the market to buy jewellery and gifts or went to the hot springs for a massage.   
He heard a crash behind him and a few screams, the door being broken down he guessed. He murmured a prayer for the guards as he ran.  
He had yet to run into anyone, which was unusual. He hoped it meant that they had had warning of the attack and everyone had evacuated and not something sinister.  
After a few more minutes of running he reached the palace doors. They were barred.  
"Let me in!" he bellowed, "I am your king! Open this door!"  
"Honeydew?" came Moira's voice from the other side.  
"Yes! Now open the goddamn door!" he roared. The sounds of fighting were getting closer.  
There was a sound of furniture moving and the door swung open a crack.  
"Quick! Come through!"  
As soon as he had squeezed through the door was closed and a wardrobe pushed in front of it.  
"Hey! That's my wardrobe!" a door fell open, "With my clothes still in it!"  
Honeydew turned to see hundreds of faces staring at him.  
Old men, women, children. No men of fighting age though, they must be outside, about to come up against a troll. He realised that most of the gazes looked rather accusatory.  
"We thought you'd be fighting." Moira said gently. The implication still stung.  
"There is nothing I can do! Even I can't handle a troll!"  
"What troll?"  
"They tunnelled into the council room, the bastards! They had a troll with them, who knows, they may have had more than one!"  
"Wait, who? Since when have skeletons allied with trolls?!"  
"What skeletons?! We're being attacked by goblins!"  
"The front gate was attacked, hundreds of skeletons overwhelmed the soldiers. We barricaded ourselves in here and hoped help would come soon."  
"From who?"  
"We sent ravens to all the allies."  
"They won't reach here in time, we need to leave."  
"They took the front entrance! There's nowhere to go!"  
"Well, if I learned anything from all those adventures with Xephos, is that sometimes you need to "Advance in a different direction" which basically means retreat." Honeydew said, "There's an escape route, don't worry."  
He started pushing his way towards his bedroom, reached it, and snatched his diamond pickaxe from its stand.  
"STAND BACK EVERYONE!" he yelled and swung his pick into the carved stone.  
After a few swings the wall started splitting along a line going upwards and downwards. At head height, the crack started curving around until it formed a doorway with a round top. Once the cracks stopped forming he started pushing at the stone.  
"Ah! Move you bugger!"   
Moira joined him, pushing until, with a crumbling of stone, the door fell inwards, revealing a long tunnel.  
Honeydew only glanced at it for an moment before yelling "Right you lot! Get in this tunnel, it comes out on the other side of the mountain!"  
Honeydew was expecting an argument but the dwarves around him simply went into the tunnel, in a remarkably orderly fashion as well.  
"Seems people still respect you as their king still."  
Honeydew turned, it was Moira.  
"I'm not much of a king, all I've done for the past ten years is get drunk and plan for if things went wrong."  
"Your planning saved all these people."  
The last of the crowd had entered the tunnel during this little conversation and, by the sound of it, the goblins had reached the door.  
"Well, we'd better go then." Honeydew said remorsefully.  
"Yes."  
As they entered the tunnel Honeydew pulled a lever on the wall. The slab of stone on the floor swung up back into its original position, with a brief flash of blue magic, the door sealed and was just a wall again.  
Honeydew turned to Moira "We need to catch up to everyone."  
With a sad look behind them Moira followed her husband, abandoning her lost home.


End file.
